Mushroom High
by Prime Jeremy
Summary: Mario and Luigi go through high school, focuses more on Luigi.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter1**

Luigi smiled as he looked at his math test grade he raised his arms over his head in joy, "yes! I've gotten a one hundred and ten percent!"

Mario looked at his brother as he ate his lunch, "bro, how do you get a one hundred and ten percent? The highest you can get is a one hundred.

Luigi smiled at his brother, a happy smile. "Yes Mario it is, if you aren't into going the extra mile to make it better."

Mario raised an eyebrow, "so what you're saying is that your dating our math teacher?" A toad sitting at their table burst out laughing at this.

Luigi blushed as he shook his head, "what the- no you idiot! I asked if I could do some extra credit!"

Mario looked even more confused, "extra credit? Ms. Toadilina gives extra credit?"

Luigi rolled his eyes."Yes Mario, she told us on day one she would give extra credit to anyone who asked her for it." Luigi's eyes brightened as he smiled, "why, do you want any extra credit bro? I could hook you-"

Mario shook his head. "Heck no bro; I have more than enough work to do as it is, I don't need anymore to do, unlike you I actually have a life."

Luigi glared at his brother, "I have a life Mario."

Mario nodded, "yeah, I meant a social life bro, not a beating heart life."

Luigi rolled his eyes at him, "why are you so mean to me Mario?"

Mario shrugged, "it builds character bro, and you need it."

Luigi scoffed, "why? So I can be like you? A big muscle bound idiot?"

Mario stared at him. "Yeah, and maybe if you were manlier people wouldn't push you around and use you as much as they do."

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over and for the two brothers to go to their next . The school year had started three months ago and Luigi was bullied by everyone from day one. Luigi sighed as he and Mario walked through the halls to their next class. Halfway down the hall Mario went over to his girlfriend Pauline who was by her locker waiting for him. Luigi was on his own now, his locker wasn't even close to where Mario and his girlfriend either. Nor was it by his class.

He took a left to a large staircase,he walked up the stairs to the second floor. He went through a doorway leading to the second floor. He looked around, hoping none of the people who bullied him all the time were around. After a minute of checking he sighed in relief, "all clear."

He relaxed a little as he walked through the halls to another door which led to more lockers. He opened the door, walking through to his locker which was all the way at the end of the hall. He opened the locker and grabbed his books for English, his most hated subject.

He replaced the English books with his Algebra books, then he ran through the halls to his English class.

Luigi huffed and puffed as he burst through the door to his English class. Some of the students stared but nothing the teacher did not respond. Toadsworth, acted as though he had never come in at all as he continued the lesson. Luigi could care less. He took his seat by a pretty ginger named Maple.

Maple smiled at him with a friendly wave as the teacher talked.

Luigi forced a smiled as he returned her friendly wave, Maple was a pretty ginger who like him, was a freshman. Luigi had a feeling that she had a bit of a crush on him, problem was she was a ginger. He had heard bad things about gingers. They were over sensitive, clingy, had no souls, that sort of thing. Not to mention she was clumsy, goofy, and her shoes didn't match, the list went on. The point was Luigi wasn't interested in her. He was more focused on getting his GPA higher than a four point zero than he was girls anyway.

Toadsworth turned to the class wiggling his mustache as he smacked the board with a yard stick. "Now everyone, now that you know who Toadlin Dickens is you will read his most famous book. Great expectations. Then write a five thousand word essay on the book in cursive."

Everyone in the class groaned, one student had the nerve to call out. "This isn't a college class old man it's high school!"

Toadsworth looked around the room. "Which one of you little ingrates said that?!"

Not surprising at all. The student didn't have the nerve to take responsibility for what he said and repeat himself.

Toadsworth wiggled his mustache in annoyance. "well if you must know this may not be college but this is high school not middle school. And I will give you as much work as I deem fit for you all to be ready for the next grade. Also, whoever said that has a weeks worth of lunch detentio. Please see me after class to get your detention papers. This hooligan won't to show himself. you all must come after class and see me for your lunch detentions, thank you."

Luigi sighed, this was why he hated English, he had Toadsworth as his English teacher.

Toadsworth sat in his chair as he wiggled his mustache. "Now class, I want you all to read the story on page three forty nine and answer the questions. What you don't get done tonight will be homework, along with your written essay which is due in one week.

A black spotted toad stood from his chair, "are you kidding me you old fart?! We don't have enough time to read this book and write a five thousand word essay on it!"

Toadsworth wiggled his mustache. "Be thankful I made the assignment easier for you boy. last year I had the class do the exact same assignment only I wanted them to write the essay in Hyrulian."

The toad's eyes widened, "you're the craziest teacher in this school!"

Toadsworth nodded."that was a bit of a hyperbole boy. You earned yourself two weeks in detention. Plus the detention for whoever made the outburst. And before you ask why, It's because I think you're the one who started that previous outburst. You already made an outburst of your own anyway so I don't care, and your annoying. Please see me after class boy."

The toad glared at Toadsworth. "I have a name, and no I won't be seeing you after class you fungus brain."

Everyone in class gasped at first, "then let out a giggle."

Toadsworth nodded. "so be it then boy. I will take off some of your behavior points for the month. which will leave you at... a D average, and the essay is forty percent of your semester grade. Quality counts about seventy percent of the entire grade, so good luck this quarter my boy."

the young toad flipped his desk over, flipped Toadsworth off and walked out of the classroom.

Toadsworth sighed as he looked around the room, "well? Get to work. You all wasted ten minutes watching the outburst that fool made. I suggest you get to work if you want to get a grade over an F on your essay."

Everyone groaned at this, including Luigi, "oh my gosh I hate this guy." Luigi none the less took out his book, opened it to the desired page and began reading the story. "I need to get this done before I get home; I can't afford to have distractions at home.

Luigi finished his essay and was onto the questions when the bell rang. He closed the book And then put it into his bag. Then went to Toadsworth's desk.

Toadsworth didn't stop the students who didn't come. Making them feel that they were off the hook, but Luigi knew better than this. Toadsworth was going to punish those who did not come.

The only ones who came were him and Maple. Luigi gave Toadsworth a dull look as he said in a stoic tone. "I'm here to get my detention slip."

Toadsworth nodded, "wait a sec I'll write it for you." He took out a pink slip and wrote his name and signed it. "Here you need to sign it too, but do it on your own time, you need to get to class now."

Luigi nodded as he left the classroom to get to his next class, Maple grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"um... L-Luigi, can you wait for me outside, I uh... kinda need to talk to you."

Luigi nodded, nodded, "yeah, I'll wait a few minutes."

Maple smiled at him with a blush, "thank you Luigi."

Luigi walked outside the class and leaned on a locker waiting for Maple. He watched as some of the people walked by. Before he knew what was happening though he got grabbed by his shirt and lifted off the ground; it was Wario again.

"Sup nerd, I got some homework for you to do for me."

Luigi groaned, "Wario come on, I have things I need to get done."

Wario pulled him into his face snarling like a dog. Luigi almost gagged at the smile of his breath, "you got a problem with doing my homework?"

Luigi shook his head, "n-no, I- I'm just a little busy is all."

Wario slammed Luigi into the wall. "Listen nerd, get my homework done tonight and in my hand at lunch tomorrow. Unless you think you're man enough to fight me."

Luigi shook his head, "no, no, I- I'll have your work done and ready tonight, just.. d-don't hurt me."

Wario smiled showing his dark yellow crooked teeth. "Good boy, see ya tomorrow. He then dropped Luigi and walked off.

Luigi sighed, "I don't even know what class he has!" He looked up when he heard Toadsworth's door open, Maple came out smiling at him.

"Hey Luigi, uh, why are you on the floor?"

Luigi sighed, "I don't want to talk about it."

Maple frowned at him in concern but nodded, accepting his decision, "well, um... I just wanted to know if um..." she was blushing by now, "would you like to maybe um... work together on the essay?"

Luigi sighed, "no not tonight", he stood and forced a smile towards her, "sorry, I just-"

"no, no I understand um... see you in class tomorrow I guess then."

Luigi nodded, "yeah, see you then." He then walked off to leave for home, "I am so screwed"


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I just read that first chapter for the first time in years. Crazy.**

* * *

Luigi walked down the street alone, Mario was in soccer practice so he was on his own. His head was face down towards the ground.

"Hey, nerd come!"

Luigi looked behind him to see the Hammer Bros, he quickly turned forward again and ran with everything he had.

"We're coming for you nerd!"

Luigi ran faster, towards a nearby fence there were two things Luigi was good at that set him apart from the rest, he was better than Mario at these things even, that was running and jumping. He jumped the fence with ease and ran to the next one.

The hammer bros were good at these things too though and could keep up with him enough to at least keep him in sight.

"You can't run forever loser!"

"Yeah, we see you your only making this worse for yourself!"

Luigi kept going, he had a good amount of stamina and so this didn't make him too tired but he quickly jumped back towards the streets again because he was nearing his street. He ran and ran and ran until he saw his house in sight so close! He pushed himself to go a little faster but tripped on his feet he fell face first into the grass he looked up and screamed like a girl. With that, the Hammer bros were on him kicking him and stomping on him.

"You wanna run from the Hammer bros do ya?! well this is what happens, was it worth it?!"

"MAHAMAMIAAAAA!" Luigi screamed in pain as he curled into a ball. Yoshi opened the door and peered outside to see what all the commotion was. He gasped at the sight before him.

"YOSHI!" he screamed, he ran over and before the Hammer bros could see him coming he grabbed one of them with his tongue.

"Huh, what the-" He screamed as he got pulled into Yoshi's mouth he chewed him up and swallowed him he came out as an egg and Yoshi threw him at the other Hammer bro right in the face smashing his face.

"OWHOW!" He fell, the ground, the egg broke and out came his brother shaking in terror at what he just went through.

"Oh... oh my gosh bro, are you okay?!"

"S-s-s-soooo much stomach acid...th-th-th-th-the intestines...b-b-b-b-b-b-BOD TEMPERATURE! AAAAHHHH!"

"Your crazy pet ate my brother, I'll kill you!" He stood and ran at Luigi, Yoshi stood in front of him growling. He stopped and gulped. "This isn't over nerd... he turned, picked his brother up and they left."

Yoshi helped Luigi up, "Yoshi?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, you shouldn't have done that Papa Yoshi, your considered a pet in the mushroom kingdom... you could get into a lot of trouble."

"Yoshi!" He stated with conviction, then hugged Luigi dusted him off and brought him inside. "Yoshi?"

"No, I'm not hungry I got to get my homework done." _crap... I don' know Wario's homework!_

* * *

 **So here's how this works, shorter chapters, more updates, more on my profile. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
